The Higher You Fly, The Harder You Fall
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: With each passing day, Zelda grows more addicted to Link. With each passing day, Link looses more interest in Zelda. Or does he really? Could it be that the eyes can be decieving sometimes? Find out that things are not always what they seem...I Dare You!
1. Introducing Skyloft

Introduction Skyloft

The beautiful island of Skyloft is no ordinary island. This island is the home to many people and their Loftwing who remain loyal to the great Goddess Hylia. This island majestically floats above white puffy clouds over a vast blue. There is no other sight better than that of Skyloft. You may be asking, why am I speaking of such a beautiful heavenly place? Well, the story I am about to tell begins in this beautiful place I like to call "Home."

The story I am about to tell is not even about me, it is about him.


	2. Under His Spell

The cool breeze blew through my golden hair as my loftwing Violet and I stand in the highest peak of Skyloft. I smile up at Goddess Hylia as I set before her a small bouquet of yellow wild flowers as a token of my gratitude. I stroke Violet's purple feathers as I hand her an envelope, she nods as if knowing who it is for, then soars high into the sky. I walk circles as I patiently wait for him to arrive.

I start biting my nails in nervousness as I hear footsteps coming closer and closer. When the footsteps are gone, his strong hands are slowly placed over my eyes. The scent coming from him was of pure manliness was very hypnotizing. I was now helpless and under his spell.

As he removed his hands from my eyes, I smiled as he stroked my cheek.

Although it was only for an instant, every time I close my eyes I can almost feel his hand caressing my cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked in an uncertain tone. "Your father could get really upset if he finds out about this."

"There is nothing more I desperately want in this world," I whispered almost weakly. "Than to be yours..."

The man smiled and offered me his hand to hold.

Although my heart is beating at its maximum capacity and the hyperactive blessed butterflies invade in my stomach, I nervously grasp Link's hand.

We are on our way toward Skyloft Knight Academy, hand in hand.

Once inside, we sneakily and quietly walk past the loud classrooms and dorm rooms until we reach the final destination, Link's front door.

I quickly slide through the thin crack of the door and as I enter his world, I carefully examine his room.

I turn to stare him up and down as he is messing with the door lock.

My teeth sink into the soft flesh of my bottom lip, and without realizing it, blood drips from my chin.

Praise you, Goddess Hylia for creating something oh so perfect in everyway!

Unexpectedly he turns and catches me staring at him and smiles.

My face turns bright red as I see his desk is overflowing with the endless letters that I've sent him.

I cover my face with both hands as I sit on his bed.

"Hey Zeldanator." Link knelt down in front of me. "If you feel nervous, we do not have to do this…"

I quickly bring my lips to his as we lock in a long and engaging kiss.

I can tell that he wants more because he starts climbing into bed with me, his hands start caressing the mountains of my body.

I force myself on top of him as we continue to kiss.

The sweet taste of his saliva mixes with the bitter taste of my blood, but it does not matter to me.

All I wanted was to give my mind, body, and soul to him.

…

As I opened my eyes, I could still not believe it was really I, Zelda, lying naked in Link's bed. I could not believe that just a few minutes ago, Link and I were together in this bed revealing to each other what we've had stored for so long. I could not help smiling and blushing uncontrollably to myself, never in my life had I felt this happy and complete.


	3. Filthy Little Secret

**First of all, I'd like to give an ity bity thanks to a user by the name of Princess Aleada for her suggestion.**

**I'm less than a month old on so, I'm not sure how these ratings exactly work yet.**

** I very much appriciate the help s****o Princess, if you're reading this: Thank You very much!  
><strong>

**Warm regards, Jetta**

* * *

><p>I wrapped myself around one of Link's towels and slipped through the door of his room to make my way to the washroom. Before making any sudden movement; I turn my head left, I turn my head right. I was relieved that absolutely no one was in the hall this morning. I quickly tip toe to the door of the washroom and put my hand on the knob to open it. Shockingly, the door slams open revealing a giant man with long red hair and a single towel covering his manhood.<p>

I found myself shrieking at the sight of Groose as I covered my eyes with both hands.

"Hey sexy lady…" Groose chuckled as he removed the sole protection from my eyes. "Ain't you ever seen a sexy man naked before?"

_Yes, I have. Link is much more of a sexy man than you will ever be, Groose._

"Groose, please let me through I desperately need to shower." I ordered.

"You do?"Groose's filthy glare and dirty grin seemed to indicate that he was slowly undressing (or in this case, uncovering) my body with his perverted brain.

"Yes I do." I demanded anxiously. " Now please, let me through."

"From what I recall," Groose said. "You said you only showered in the dusk of dawn."

"I do, but I spent all day working at the Lumpy Pumpkin for money. When I came home last night, I was too tired to bathe so I went right to sleep."

"Aw...you must have been so tired." Groose said sarcastically. "Not tired enough though cuz you were up early this morning. And let me tell you, you did not sound tired at all, you sounded quite energized and eager for more…"

My eyes quadrupled in size. "Anyone else knows about this?"

"Nope, no one knows..."

My eyes turned into tiny slits as I rammed my finger close to his nose. "You can go tattletale to all of your little friends out there. But I swear, if you tell my father about this…"

"Nah, I won't tell." He concluded sincerely. "Don't get so fired up."

"You promise?"

"This will be our little secret." he whispered.

"Right…our little secret." I shoved Groose out of the door's way to the washroom and shut the door behind me.

Once inside, I quickly remove the towel and jump into the tub with warm water. I grab a bottle of cookie-scented bubble bath and pour half of the bottle into the tub. For the first few moments in the washroom, I splash and play in the suds infested water. I let out a few giggles and cries of happiness as I dunk my head inside the water and pretend I am a shark, waiting to attack its next prey.

As I pull my heavy head out of the suds, I silently cleanse the rest of my body. As I do this, I hear the sound of a satisfied moaning and pain. I cover my enlarged chest and look up at the ceiling and find the same fiery red haired stud looking down at me.

"Oh yeaaaah!" He moans. " Gimmie more, Zelda! Moreeee!"

I shriek in horror as I jump out of the bath and quickly put on my clothes and scurry outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Groose use this secret to his advantage? <strong>

**Will there be trouble brewing up for Link or Zelda? **

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 3: Temporary Bruises.**


	4. Temporary Bruises

Groose jerking off to me as I played "shark" in the washroom has definitely been the most humiliating event that has ever occurred. As I circle the bazaar, I hear malicious heavy laughter coming from the waterfall and lamentably, my insane curiosity leads me to follow the bloody scene of crime.

"Oh Great Goddess Hylia!" I gasp in horror as I watch from afar.

As Cawlin and Strich punched and kicked the hearts out of Link's life gauge, Groose stood proudly with his hairy arms crossed across his massive chest.

I have an urge to march over there, look at Groose straight in the eye, and defend my man.

But something inside me stopped me completely; I believe it was the sane part of my brain.

_Maybe by beating Link up to death, Groose is teaching Link to take me seriously; he should commit to a relationship with me before ripping my dress off and sticking his master sword inside me._

I decide to slowly approach them enough to be able to hear what they were saying all while still keeping hidden from their sight.

"Why…do you need to attack me as a group, huh?" Link wheezed weakly as he lay almost unconscious on the soft green grass. "Isn't Groose man enough to come face me alone?"

Groose sneered down at Link as he put his massive boot over Link's head. "You think you're so hot, huh? Well think again."

Link shut his eyes as Groose pushed his boot over Link's head with heavier force, the blonde male let out a small whimper.

Cawlin and Strich resume from where they left off, continuing to shove their thick boots into Link's stomach and back.

The blonde male's striking eyes slowly start to open; they wander lost, until they find me and settle upon me.

As those saddened celestial sapphire eyes lock with my own sharp gaze, his divine thick lips softly mouth out my name.

I imagine myself for an instant and realize, I would have cried in his situation. But Link tends to hang on, like the courageous man that he is.

"Hey!" A soft voice behind me startles me as it run past me and toward the circle of bullies. Fledge; the most timid student at the Knight Academy comes to his friend Link's rescue. "You better leave him alone! I can do over 9000…pushups."

Groose and his friends grin maliciously as they shove a clumsy Fledge on top of Link and continue with the beatings.

"Help!" Fledge was quick to call and struggle but Link stayed strong and silent, that sorrowful angelic gaze never leaving my own.

_I guess it is up to me to have to do something about this…. but I'm so scared, I…_

"What do you think you're doing?" Henya the old lunch lady from Knight Academy comes and charges toward me.

"Well, I…" I begin to explain but she quickly shoves me aside and marches toward the band of bullies. "Oh…"

"Groose, what is the meaning of this?"Henya demands as she gapes at the two injured boys on the ground. The old woman tugs on Groose and Cawlin by the ears toward the school. "You and your friends will be spending the next three weeks with me."

"Noooo!" The three bullies wailed as they disappeared behind the doors of the Academy.

I quickly rushed to the spot where Link and Fledge were unconscious.

"Link…are you alright?"

Link stood slowly and then helped Fledge to his feet. "Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're alright." I smiled up at him.

"Bruises such as these are only temporary." The angelic man said softly.

"I love you, Link." I whisper softly toward him.

Link looks up at the sky." Want to meet up in your dorm after class?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh…I'd love to."

…

It has been a week after the beating incident; Link and I have become far closer than ever before.

Although I may have familiarized with every microscopic detail of his Godlike body; he continues to be distant and mysterious to me.

With each passing day we have met in each other's dorm, he continues to keep things new and engaging in bed, snagging my interest completely as well as raising my expectations for more.

With each passing moment we spend together, I feel more and more in love with him.

And I praise to the Great Goddess Hylia that he feels the exact same way about me.

* * *

><p>On the Next chapter...will Zelda have the courage to confess her growing love for Link?<p>

Read the next chapter...if you dare!

And if you read this chapter, well then...thank you so much for...uh...you know...reading! =)


End file.
